


Question of Convention

by Lollikins



Series: The Corruption [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Dom Park Seonghwa, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sub Kang Yeosang, Switch Choi San, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27175211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins
Summary: Unable to make a choice, the boys take the only option open to them, staying together. However, their happiness is watched by another who would challenge it.
Relationships: Choi San/Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: The Corruption [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979759
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Question of Convention

The small house on the church grounds had originally been Father Gookdu’s but when he heard that there was a new young priest coming to the parish, he opted to move into the rectory building and leave the old groundskeeper’s house to him. He was grateful for it, he had been told he was going to have to share it. The rectory hadn’t been lived in for at least 30 years. From what he had seen, apart from the portion that Father Gookdu had cleared out for himself, it was filled with dozens of file cabinets and probably enough dust to make a universe or two. He also had an apartment in Seoul for business. Since Yeosang had arrived, Father Gookdu had seldom been at the church. It was just as well, they were a tiny parish with a very small congregation. 

Yeosang stood in the shower and leaned his head against the tiles. Given everything that had happened the last couple of days, he was sure he should be more confused than he was. Unlike San, his heart was quiet. He felt… peaceful. He didn’t think that his life so far had been a waste. He didn’t even think he had made a mistake by going to seminary, he had done what he felt he should do at the time. It had brought him to this place, a place he would have never visited or never been had he not made the choices he had. Maybe what he said to Seonghwa was true, he would have met him regardless if that was what God intended. But they had met in this strange way for reasons that were beyond him. He was content with that. 

The truth was, he wanted to be by Seonghwa’s side. More unusual was that he had a hard time picturing San absent from their lives. He wanted him there. He wanted his comfort, his mischief, his laughter, his … Was he in love with San as well? The more he thought about it, the more he realized the sameness in his feelings for both men. They had all shared so much of themselves. 

Well he wasn’t going to worry about it now. Leisurely, he washed his hair and found something that was slightly less … catholic. He really should go shopping as most of what he had was priest formal and priest casual. He went with black trousers and a black button up top. He had to take off the part that held the collar. When he went back to the hospital, he didn’t want it to be as a priest. His phone rang and he looked down at it, it was from Seonghwa’s number. His heart set to beating wildly. Seonghwa… did this mean he was awake? 

Eagerly, he answered his phone and smiled brightly when he heard Seonghwa’s smooth voice on the other end. “I had to call you the second I opened my eyes, I had to hear your voice. Can I see you?” 

“Absolutely, I stopped back at the church to take a shower and change my clothes, I’ll hurry back to you now.” 

“You mean you were naked and wet and I missed it?” Seonghwa’s voice had a teasing tone.

“Well, it’s not my fault you were unconscious. If you were conscious, then maybe you could have enjoyed my shower with me. I’ll be there soon, try not to get possessed again.” Quickly, he stepped into his shoes and hurried back to the hospital.

***

It had taken a good deal of effort to live through his family trying to decide who was going to stay with him overnight. It was turning into a genuine row when Seonghwa’s grandmother showed up. She had stood in the doorway listening to the arguing before she had literally grabbed her son by the ear and tossed him out of the room, announcing that she would be staying and everyone else should go home… that instant. 

The arguing ended immediately and the Park’s all wandered off while Seonghwa’s grandmother Bo Minsun, set up for her night’s sleep on the couch. “Grandmother, if you want you can sleep on the bed and I-” 

“Hush, I won’t hear of it. I slept in a ditch with your great uncle during the war. A couch is far from the worst place I’ve ever slept.” She winked at him. 

The war was how she won every single argument. It was hard to argue with that, really. “Grandmother, I’ve got a couple of friends who want to come see me.” 

“And you’d like me to find something else to do for a few hours? Would four hours be alright? I’ll have dinner with your grandfather and we can go see a movie. He’s been complaining about how we never see movies anymore, we could kill two birds with one stone that way.” She already had her phone out and was single finger typing her message out to his grandfather. 

Bo Minsun had already spoken to the doctors and knew that her grandson was in no real danger. She started unpacking the food she brought, the further her grandson’s jaw dropped at all she had brought, the more proud she felt. “You’ve got two friends coming right? I don’t want to see a single bite of this food left when I come back. You understand me young man?”

Seonghwa nodded absently as he gaped at the food. His mouth was already watering, it was all of his favorites. 

A few minutes later, San walked in and beamed at him. “How are you feeling?” 

“Still tired… How about you?” Seonghwa patted the bed beside him and San half skipped, half ran over and plopped himself down beside him. He immediately dropped his head to his shoulder as if they were the oldest and dearest of friends. While they weren’t the oldest of friends, it was hard to imagine people being closer. He loved him as surely as he loved any of his friends or family. He draped an arm around him and squeezed gently. Seonghwa lifted his arm to wrap around San’s shoulder and returned his squeeze warmly. 

“Oh I’m fine. I think the main reason they are keeping me is because they can’t stand not knowing why I was in a coma for those weeks.” San caught the smell of the food which was laid out on no less than four tables around the bed. He perked up and leaned to look at the closest, pulling it closer, the wheels complaining with a squeal. “You’re this hungry?”

“No but my grandmother thinks we are.” 

“We?”

“After I told her that you and Yeosang were coming, she said she didn’t want us to leave a mouthful behind. It’s how she is, when she worries she cooks. Eat all you want…” Seonghwa watched with amusement as San voiced new delight with each lid he peeked under. 

“Should we wait for Yeosang?” San asked as he lifted the edge of a lid to reveal some kind of soup. He could see what looked like bits of sundae so he was going to guess sundae soup. It smelled heavenly. 

“Did you see him?” Just the thought of Yeosang set his heart to racing. He knew it hadn’t been long but it felt like centuries since he had seen him last. Normally he adored his family but today they were being a nuisance and he wished he could send them all home and just spend time with Yeosang and San.

There was a lot they needed to talk about. 

“I did, he went home to get changed and take a shower. I wonder if that means we’ll see him dressed as something other than a priest for a change.” San pondered. 

Seonghwa chucked, “Well we did see him undressed as a priest.” 

San slowly turned his head to give Seonghwa a surprised look that he would mention such a thing in even pseudo-mixed company. 

“I know you saw and felt it all. I could see and feel everything echoed back at me when you experienced it and liked it. I could even feel your surprise at liking it.” Seonghwa looked into San’s eyes, not letting him escape from the weight of his gaze. 

San swallowed in a suddenly dry throat, “And you’re okay with that?” 

“Why shouldn’t I be? I care for you, I care for Yeosang and the three of us were together. The only thing I’m not alright with is that it had to happen like it did. I would have preferred to leave the entity out of it.” Almost as if on cue, a little ache in his head surfaced to remind him that he wasn’t entirely recovered from his ordeal. It was minor though and as he didn’t want anyone fussing over him anymore today, he just ignored it. 

“Do you mean that?” It sounded as if Seonghwa was saying that he was in love with both himself and Yeosang. If that was true then … No, he might just be jumping to conclusions. He knew that Seonghwa’s feelings for Yeosang came first with his obsession. Now that he was thinking about it, did they? He had been with Seonghwa for weeks before he ever laid eyes on Yeosang. He opened his mouth to ask when the door opened and Yeosang stepped in looking  _ almost _ un-priestly. There was no cassock and no collar but he was still all in black. At least he wore it well. 

For a moment, Seonghwa and Yeosang just looked at each other, Yeosang looked concerned like he was sure the other man would collapse or try to kill him at any moment. Both of those concerns were valid given recent events. Seonghwa held out his hand to Yeosang who broke into a smile as he hurried forward to take it. 

Despite his questions about Seonghwa’s feelings, he knew how he felt about Yeosang and he wasn’t entirely sure he belonged in the middle of their reunion. He was just about to make an excuse to leave them alone for a little while. There would always be time for them to talk later but before he could make a move, both Yeosang and Seonghwa made moves to hold onto him. Seonghwa tightened his arm around his waist and Yeosang grabbed his hand. 

“I guess I might as well say it. It’s what I want and I’ll only have one chance at this ever in my life. I’ve realized exactly how short life is so I’m not going to wait and I’m never going to hold back again. I love you and I want us to be together.” Seonghwa said as he stared at first San and then Yeosang. 

Simultaneously they said, “Who?” 

“Both of you, all of us. I don’t know if it can work but I want us to try, I love you both.” For everything that Park Seonghwa had thought he wanted in his life, this wasn’t really on his radar but he couldn’t imagine being without either of them and heaven help him, he wanted both of them. 

San looked at Yeosang. Yeosang looked at San. They both looked at Seonghwa. 

San cleared his throat, “I’ve had a chance to talk to both of you, I think you should talk to each other. We can talk together when I come back. I also … I just need to do some thinking. I’ll be back alright?” 

They both clung to him but neither tried to stop him. They knew how he felt and he just needed some time alone to try to clear his head. He always imagined he’d marry a cute girl who could handle him and they’d have a great sex life with some fighting but never enough to rip them apart. Eventually they’d have some kids and he’d teach them martial arts the way his parents had taught him, they might even move back to Namhae. Now that had all been turned on its ear and he was strangely alright with it. Now he was thinking of a relationship that couldn’t end in marriage and couldn’t end with him going back to Namhae and children. 

He needed to decide what was most important to him in his life. What exactly was love and happiness? Was it pre-defined as he always thought? Was commitment the same as marriage? How much did a small piece of paper matter? He wasn’t the sort to just half ass something, none of them were. If they committed to one another and it worked out, they would be together for the rest of their lives. He had a feeling that even if they couldn’t take the pressures and it didn’t work out, they would still be together in one way or another. 

Maybe that was alright too. 

San walked a while longer, it felt good to be out of bed and moving around. His body was still a bit achy and his muscles complained but there was no better way to get used to moving again. He tired out a good deal faster than he was expecting though and he took a seat on a bench. He watched a couple of birds as a girl sat on the edge of a fountain drawing them at play.

“You look like a man with a heavy mind.” 

He hadn’t really been paying any attention to whom he had sat next to. When he looked up he was surprised to see the old monk who had exorcised Seonghwa. “Oh, Moon Hwangi isn’t it?” 

“You must be the elusive San I heard so much about.” The monk reached into his pocket and pulled out a chocolate bar and passed it over to San, “It’ll help.” 

San took it gratefully, “Thank you.” 

The pair sat together quietly for a time. “Did you come to see Seonghwa?” 

“I did.” He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As he did so, the bells that were affixed to the scabbard on his back chimed. “It was an unusual situation and I wanted to make sure there were no lasting effects but I’m thinking there might be. Between you three?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is it bad?” 

San contemplated the question. “No, not bad at all. We can feel each other’s feelings.” 

The monk nodded, “To be expected really, the entire time that the creature was inside Seonghwa, he was consuming parts of you both. While it needed your consent to take you fully, it could still steal from you. When it exited, it flew through both myself and Father Kang Yeosang. I protected myself but I doubt our young priest knew how to do that. That means he would have gotten pieces from both of you and you would have received pieces from him in the fall out.” 

Again they were quiet. They sat watching a pair of birds chasing each other, through the air. “That explains that then. Will it always be that way between us?” 

“Yes. Your soul is with you until you die and their souls will be linked with yours until you die, perhaps beyond. There might be other side effects.” 

“Side effects?” 

“Yes, like the fact that you and I are utterly alone here.” 

That was when San realized, the people he saw milling about weren’t alive. There was a girl sitting on the edge of the fountain, two old men playing Go, a woman walking slowly along the path. It was a hospital, of course there would be a lot of deaths. Unlike the ghosts he had seen previously, these weren’t scary, nor were they attempting to frighten or kill anyone. They were just going about their afterlives. “Why haven’t they passed on?” 

“Most of the time they don’t pass on because of a grudge or something they feel is unfinished. However, in a place like a hospital, they might simply not realize they are dead yet. Once they do, they will pass on. They usually realize in a few days, rarely does it take longer.” 

With that said, San realized the truth of it all. The path he thought would be his, changed the moment he moved to help Seonghwa. In that life he probably never would have seen a ghost but now everything was different. He was in love with two men who loved him. He was tied to them in a way he would never be tied to anyone else in his life. He could imagine that seeing spirits was a ticket to a lonely life but he had two people who weren’t just part of his life but part of his soul and if he could see spirits then he was guessing they could too. Why deny himself happiness because of modern convention? Why deny himself love? The answer was simple, he wasn’t going to. 

“Thank you Monk Moon Hwangi.” San said as he stood up and bowed deeply. 

The monk smiled brightly and nodded, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” 

“I thought you wanted to see Seonghwa.” 

“I’ll see him tomorrow. I think you three might need to talk and having an old man intruding won’t make it any easier. Don’t try to push yourself too hard, your body will be ready when it’s ready.” 

“Yes sir.” San bowed again and walked briskly back to Park Seonghwa’s room.

***

“Do you think he’ll be alright?” Yeosang asked as he watched San slide the door shut and disappear into the hall beyond. 

Seonghwa sighed, “I don’t know.” He paused for a moment as he stared thoughtfully at the door before shaking his head and looking back to Yeosang. “What do you think about you and me? Whether San accepts us or not, I want you. I want us to be together.” 

Yeosang chuckled, “You already know the answer to that. You knew what my answer would be when you gave me a way out and I refused to take it.” 

“You have a lot more faith in my confidence than I do. I didn’t know, I wished. I hoped. It was only after… when we started feeling one another that I knew.” Running his fingers through Yeosang’s hair, down over his cheek with the backs of his fingers, he sighed before leaning in and pressing his lips to first Yeosang’s brow, his nose, his cheeks, and then at last his lips. Before truly sinking into him, he paused and asked, “So … you’re not going back?” 

Yeosang shook his head and smiled, leaning forward. 

“You’re sure?” Seonghwa pulled back again waiting for his answer. 

“Absolutely.” This time Yeosang planted both hands firmly on Seonghwa’s face and held him still while he leaned in to kiss him. 

With a chuckle, Seonghwa slipped his arms around Yeosang’s waist and pulled him in, this time letting himself melt into him. God he loved everything about him, the taste of him, the feel of him, the heat. If he didn’t stop now, he might not be able to stop and since his grandmother was coming back, he shouldn’t. 

Best to stop now before it became more painful. When he eased away, he saw San standing just inside the doorway watching. Yeosang turned to see what he was looking at. San didn’t say anything, just crossed the room to the pair and leaned in to embrace them both. Seonghwa sighed in relief and clung to both of them. He looked up and cupped a hand to San’s cheek, “Are you okay with this? Really?” 

San nodded and did what he had wanted to do for some time, he leaned in and kissed Yeosang and then Seonghwa. They gravitated toward one another until all three sets of lips played together. When they pulled apart, they were breathless and panting. They were silent until Yeosang cleared his throat, “We should eat while it’s still warm.” 

“I’m starving!” said Seonghwa. 

“My mother has been bringing me food but nothing like this.” San commented. 

They all piled onto the bed and pulled the food in. “Oh, drinks… I’ll go.” Yeosang climbed out of the bed and headed out to find a vending machine. He returned with a selection. He was kind of wishing he could read their minds, it would make the little things simpler. However, there was still so much to discover for all of them. He was looking forward to every single minute of it. 

He paused outside the door and peered in, Seonghwa and San were talking animatedly as they tried different foods and offered each other different things. A warmth suffused him and his eyes filled but the tears didn’t fall. His own family had never been close but here, seeing these two men he knew that from today onward, he would always have a family. They would always be close. 

***

It was another few days before they let Seonghwa out of the hospital and another two and a half weeks before they released San. It was time for them to sort out housing arrangements. Seonghwa had been dutifully saving the money he had been making modeling, knowing it wouldn’t last forever. He had planned on buying a house eventually but with one member of their new family effectively homeless, it seemed prudent to find something now. 

They took San with them on video tours, so they could find something they all liked. The new place had a home theater, relatively large backyard for the neighborhood, and a home gym. The previous owners had a trampoline in the backyard that they had been unable to take with them or sell so they were simply leaving it behind, much to the delight of Seonghwa and Yeosang, if San could tell anything by the video they sent him. Best of all, it was sequestered behind nice high walls so that their private lives could remain private. 

Yeosang’s footsteps echoed through the house as he measured the spot they were going to put the bed. “I think we’re going to need to use the bigger room.” 

Seonghwa looked up from the script he was reading. He had always wanted to go into acting and now he was getting his chance. He had to have read the script for the drama he was doing 9000 times at this point and had long since had every single word committed to memory. He was going to be the ‘other guy’ and he was a little leery of taking it because of that but his agent assured him that for him it was going to be ‘other guy’ this time and male lead next time. He was going to hold him to that, he didn’t want to spend his life type cast. 

“We thought we might have to… we ordered a really big bed after all.” A mischievous smile played on Seonghwa’s lips. He put his script down and held out his arms to his lover, who readily walked over to him and perched on his lap. 

“Why does it sound so naughty when you say it like that?” 

“I don’t know what you mean, we’re only going to sleep in our bed right?” Seonghwa slipped his arms around Yeosang and leaned in to drag his lips along the side of his neck which made him squirm and giggle as he tried to pull away. 

“Uh-huh, and that room you bought all of that … I-” He couldn’t even repeat it. Thinking about the catalogues he had seen Seonghwa going through lit his face afire only with the memory. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like the first time he found himself strapped into that rack on the wall or even just on his knees in the center of the room waiting. 

“You’re blushing.” Seonghwa breathed as he caught Yeosang’s earlobe between his teeth and bit lightly. “I’ll bet your cock is aching and your jeans are getting very uncomfortable too. Am I right.” 

Rather than wait for confirmation from his sometimes shy little former priest, he trailed his fingers along his thigh and up to his rigid cock. Yeosang rocked his hips up slightly to grind against that persuasive touch. “We can’t… The furniture will be here soon.” 

“Hm…” Seonghwa looked down at his watch and sighed. “I wish you weren’t right because I want to make you scream in our brand new house when I impale your tight little ass on my cock.” 

Staying with his brother while they were waiting for his new place was making a devil out of Seonghwa and every single time his brother left the house, Yeosang found himself bent over, tossed onto, or pinned up against something. He almost wished they could stay living with Seonghwa’s brother because he would be lying if he said he didn’t love it. Now he was going to have to sort furniture with a raging hard on. Shit. 

No sooner had Seonghwa decided to see how quickly he could make Yeosang cum did the doorbell ring. He wasn’t fast enough, obviously. Oh well, they would have all night and then tomorrow they would pick up San from the hospital and their family would be complete. 

By midnight, they had their home largely sorted. They had taken extra pains for appearances. They also thought it might just be a nice idea for them each to have their own space at times. The house had four bedrooms, one for each of them and a guest room. How they had decided who got the biggest room was as simple as who had the most clothes and their model had the most by far. There was an extra room that was a genuinely secret room. They had a hidden door put up to the fifth bedroom which would be their playroom. 

As much as Seonghwa had wanted to break it in their first night, he was far too exhausted to do much apart from lay with Yeosang on their new couch and watch a drama on their new television while idly nibbling at the Chinese food they bought. When you moved, it was a tradition after all. “I miss San.” 

“It definitely feels like something is missing when he’s not here.” Yeosang said as he turned to lay his head in Seonghwa’s lap “But we get to bring him home tomorrow. It’s just as well, his temper has been something fierce with him stuck in the hospital.” 

“He wants to help.” Seonghwa chuckled as he fed a morsel to Yeosang. 

“Tomorrow he can help all he wants. I didn’t touch those boxes his sister brought by. I just piled them in his room. So he can at least feel like he helped a little.” 

Seonghwa yawned and leaned forward to put his food on the coffee table before stretching out behind Yeosang on the couch. He had an early shoot and didn’t want to be puffy but that was what makeup was for. He murmured softly against the silken brown locks that brushed against his lips. 

“Do you want to go to bed? It’s getting late.” The only answer was silence. When he turned, Seonghwa was sound asleep. Carefully bit by bit, Yeosang managed to coax a barely conscious Seonghwa off of the couch and upstairs into their new big bed. The perfect size for three. 

***

“Mm…” Little kisses peppered their way over Yeosang’s bare shoulder and neck. Teeth nipped at his ear, a hand pressed to his stomach, pulling him back against the hardness that was nestled against the curve of his ass. He wriggled back and pressed his face against the neck in front of him. That was when he began to realize the oddity of the situation. When he opened his eyes, Seonghwa’s still sleepy gaze was locked on him. He turned his head to find San pressed against him. His cock throbbed.

“Is it okay?” He asked, genuine worry in his eyes. 

Yeosang smiled and nodded, reaching behind him and sinking his fingers into San’s slightly long dark hair, pulling him into a hot, wet kiss. San groaned as he returned the kiss, breathlessly yearning. He had spent so much time wanting them both and now they were here together, nothing to stand between them and what their minds, hearts and bodies yearned for. He felt a little like a whore but in a way that thrilled him, giving himself to two men, wanting them inside of him, wanting to taste them, drink them down, surrender to them. 

San smiled and drew away, looking up to Seonghwa who watched utterly enraptured by the vision before him. The two beautiful men who he loved most in the world, Yeosang pressed against him and his breath caught as San reached out and caught him in a ravenous kiss before bringing the three of them together their tongues twining in a lurid dance. 

San dragged his kisses down over Yeosang's neck and chest, over his stomach. He could feel the goosebumps beneath his lips as he travelled further. He had never sucked another man’s cock but he knew how to use his tongue. He wanted to make him squirm, he wanted to make him cum. San’s tongue dragged along Yeosang’s length as he wiggled his way between his thighs, he sucked his balls, playing them between his lips before dipping lower. 

He peeked up, seeing Yeosang’s flushed face, sweat just beginning to glisten as he was completely devoured. San’s thumb caressed over the tight ring of muscle before flicking his tongue against him. He fucked him with just the tip of his tongue before reaching out for Seonghwa’s cock. He felt it swell as he wrapped his lips around the head. The taste of him, the smell of him went straight to his head. He never knew he could take so much pleasure in another man. He knew what he wanted and not quite able to bring himself to say it outloud, he shifted so that Yeosang’s leg was lifted over Seonghwa’s hip. 

San hungrily drove his tongue into Yeosang, alternating between Seonghwa’s cock and Yeosang’s ass. Seonghwa pressed a small bottle into his hand, he took it and began to slick himself before applying it to Seonghwa and then lastly Yeosang, working his fingers into him. God, he wanted to be inside of him but he held himself in check as he guided Seonghwa’s girthier length into him, watching as he was slowly enveloped by that tight sheath. 

Slowly, he crawled up and positioned himself behind Yeosang. 

“Go slow.” Seonghwa warned. He was sure this was the first time their little virgin priest was taking two cocks. That idea thrilled him, the way they were corrupting their beautiful priest. “Look at me baby, let me know if it’s too much for you okay?” 

As terrified as he was of the idea he was equally eager to feel them both, to take them both. In the last few weeks with Seonghwa, he had become well accustomed to the larger toys he had trained him on but this seemed more real somehow. He wanted to try. He focused on Seonghwa who had made love to more times than he could count in the last couple of weeks. The feeling of him was a familiar one, long and thick. Inch by torturous inch, San made his way into him. With their cocks pressed together, they began to move. 

Yeosang was sure he was slowly losing his mind, coming untethered. He was bathed in sweat, senseless pleas fell from his lips as he was pummelled between the men he loved. Someone’s fingers wrapped around his cock, he no longer could tell who it was. 

“You okay baby?” Seonghwa’s voice was concerned but sharp with lust as he angled his hips to better drive into him. 

Yeosang nodded, “Good … yes, please. I need, need to… cum.” 

“You need to baby? You need to cum on our cocks? What do you want? Do you want us to fill up your tight little ass with our cum? Cum for us baby.”

San voice hissed darkly in his ear, “Cum on my fucking cock, our beautiful little fucking whore.” 

Yeosang screamed. He didn’t even feel the edge before he found himself falling. His balls tightened, his cock swelled between his lover’s fingers and he came. As he came, he felt San’s hands shift to his hips and hold him as he drove into him. He growled and bit Yeosang’s neck. The surge of pain wrapped together with the pleasure of his orgasm and just pushed him further, he was lost in a tsunami of sensation. He was sure his heart was going to explode then he felt Seonghwa fill him as well. 

He knew what came next with Seonghwa, he was kissed, patted, caressed, babied. This time it was two sets of hands. San watched curiously as Seonghwa took care of their lover and seemed exceptionally well pleased when he joined him in his tender ministrations. Together, they coaxed him into their large tub and bathed him. Seonghwa sighed mournfully. “I need to get ready for work. Will you two be alright?” 

San nodded and kissed the top of Yeosang’s head as the other man’s face nestled against his neck. “I think- I think we’ll be just fine, all of us.” 

Before he could get up, San caught Seonghwa’s hand and pulled him in for a slow and lingering kiss. “If you can give us a call when you’re on your way home, I’ll try and have dinner ready for you. Since you’re the one currently bringing in the money.” 

Seonghwa chuckled, “That’s right huh? I guess you two are at my beck and call.” 

He gave San a look that was positively indecent before he climbed out of the tub and hopped into the shower. Not that San exactly minded the thoughts that that look brought to mind. But he absolutely hated not earning his keep but being in a coma and then the hospital for almost two months had lost him his job. Not that he exactly blamed them. His only option was to mooch off of Seonghwa or go work at his family’s taekwondo studio. Since Namhae was a bit far away, he would mooch. Seonghwa suggested that he try modeling as well and had referred him to his agent, he hadn’t gotten the chance to go yet. Seonghwa seemed to like it and it suited him well. He certainly would like to have the same sort of money that his lover made. 

Seonghwa got dressed and after a quick kiss to both San and Yeosang, he was out the door. Yeosang napped for a while and once he was coherent again, he came to help San begin to sort out his room. It was shortly after dinner time and Seonghwa still wasn’t home. There was a pounding on the front door. It sounded like someone was trying to take it off the hinges. 

Yeosang exchanged a look with San before he made his way to the door. When he opened it, he was surprised to see Monk Moon Hwangi standing there. He looked a lot worse for wear. He barely managed to catch him as he fell. “San!” 

San came running and helped him carry the older man inside and lay him on the couch. There was a deep gash down one side of his chest and one of his arms looked as though it had been flayed. “Shit, we need to get you to the hospital.” 

“No! No… he’ll find me there. Call… my phone Ahn Soojin, doctor. Don’t tell anyone else. Ahn Soojin… Call her.” He reached out like a shot and grabbed Yeosang with a bloodied hand, yanking him forward until their noses almost touched, “Your priest is not who you think he is.” 

With that, Moon Hwangi lost consciousness. 


End file.
